Baseball Beating
Title: '''Baseball Beating '''Main Characters: Rebecca O'Donnell, Benny O'Donnell Also Includes: Charlotte O'Donnell, Gilbert O'Donnell Location: Baseball Diamond Date: April 12, 1993 Rebecca settled in the bleachers, each of her twins on either side of her. It had been forever since they were in the stands watching Benny, but it felt quite nice to be back. It brought Rebecca old memories of their high school years, when Benny was on the school’s team. Unfortunately, the twins couldn’t remember those times, so they were stuck hearing stories about them until the game began. The stands slowly filled up, taking longer than a high school game, or even one where little kids played because their parents forced them into signing up. But then again, it was a game between those little league team coaches. Half of the guys never played, and then the other half played like Benny did throughout high school. Either way, the teams were evenly distributed and balanced, which was good on behalf of some of the men. “GO BENNY!” Rebecca shouted as she watched her husband jog out to his position for third base, the same position he frequently played in his early years. Much to his advantage, Benny was easily one of the youngest there. Sure, there were a few guys younger than him, but that just meant less experience. In his mind, he was the greatest. In reality, he wa pretty damn close in this situation. He just had to play like a winner, show everyone that they weren’t up against some big-headed hotshot who couldn’t back anything up. Plus, he just liked the feeling of winning. He looked up, spotting his wife in the bleachers instantly. He sent a wink her way, teasingly blowing her a kiss before settling in and getting ready to play ball. He sighed to himself, squatting slightly as he rested his elbows on his knees for a second. Something was holding them up, but he wasn’t quite sure what. Finally, after a good five minutes of waiting, things seemed to start flowing and playing out as they should. Benny watched from his spot at third, keeping his eye on the ball and his rivals at all times. He wasn’t going to slip up and let something pass. Then he’d be behind, and he was never behind in sports. The game progressed at the average speed of a baseball game. It seemed that where one team was especially good, the other team lacked. That didn’t sit well with Benny, though, especially the fact that not a single person on his team - besides himself of course - seemed to be able to hit a ball to save their life. The game was two - zero, and not in Benny’s favor. At this point, he realized that he was placed on the shittier team for whatever reason. He didn’t like being at the disadvantage, especially since he never was. Sports were something he was good at, always has been, so being at the losing end of it all was not something he enjoyed. Even from way up in the stands, Rebecca was able to tell that her husband was getting quite frustrated. His movements were less fluid, and his face was set in a partial scowl. She knew exactly why, too. Her husband wasn’t exactly a good sport when it came to losing...so unless the game picked up and got changed around, Benny was going to be in a foul mood for the rest of the night, she was sure of it. Boy was Rebecca right! The game ended, four to one, Benny’s team still losing. In fact, he was the only one to score a point for the team, though that didn’t help his mood at all. They still lost, and he was still pissed about it. An agreement made way before the game kept Rebecca and the twins waiting in the bleachers as everyone else filed out. She and Benny had made the decision to wait to go when the bleachers and parking lot itself was cleared out. They figured it would be much easier to get home when everyone else was finally gone. It would also benefit them in a different way, one that had spontaneously come to Rebecca’s mind. “Kids, to the car, I’m going to talk to your father for a second,” Rebecca said, pushing herself up to stand from the bench. The twins didn’t know what was going on, but listened to their mother because they just wanted to go home. Rebecca started to head down to the baseball diamond, seeing that Benny was doing the same. The two of them would easily meet in the center to talk and whatnot. “I swear to God, if I could have been put on any worse of a team-” Benny muttered as he made it to the center. He was cut of by his wife, and gave her a confused look when she did so. “Oh can it, hot shot, I’m sure you could have played better yourself,” Rebecca said, folding her arms across her chest. Of course, she was just teasing him, but he didn’t know that. He thought she was serious, not just trying to get a rise out of him. “Are you kidding me! I was the best player on the team!” Benny exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as he spoke. It only took a split second for him to get frustrated with her. She was lying to him, she had to be! “I don’t know about that one, number five did pretty great,” Rebecca said, a smirk on her face as she told him about the game and everything. Her idea was definitely working, seeing that he was getting quite pissed off at her for very little reason. Benny groaned, shaking his head at his wife. He didn’t even know what to say to her! She was totally wrong! He especially didn’t know what the hell he should say when she bent him over a little to start spanking him. She was spanking him! “This is for not playing to the best of your ability,” she said, slapping his ass as hard as she could. She smirked, hitting him twice more for good measure. “You could have run faster,” she continued, smacking his ass so hard that it made a loud noise that echoed throughout the baseball diamond and bleachers. Who knew such a small woman could have such a hard hit! “And this is fo-” Rebecca started, cutting herself short as Benny pulled away from her quickly. “Enough, enough! What the hell are you doing!” he exclaimed, waving his arms around for a bit of dramatic effect and because he wasn’t too happy with her. “I didn’t play that horribly at all, why am I being...well, punished?” “Because I really like your ass in those baseball pants,” Rebecca told her husband, smirking up at him as she watched his anger fade quite a bit. In an instant, she was pulled close to him and it they started a good game of tonsil hockey. “We really need to learn how to drive,” Gilbert mumbled to himself, having been watching his parents from the car the entire time. He didn’t get how they worked at all, but that was probably a good thing. There were just some things he didn’t need to know or understand. “Yeah, that’s for sure, we’re gonna be here forever…they’re probably gonna have sex or something!” Charlotte said, throwing her hands in the air somewhat dramatically before folding her arms across her chest. And the wait begins. Category:Oneshots